


Testing The Waters

by thebestbudd



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Natsuki is Gay, Trigger Warning: There is strong language, Yuri is Yuri, cuz Natsuki n the gang r like that, what even are birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestbudd/pseuds/thebestbudd
Summary: Natsuki was sick of it; everyone has a loving family but her, it makes her blood boiling hot with rage.Nevertheless, she tries to keep her anger to a minimum, -- she goes to the rates of being nice to others to gain approval and friendship -- even if it caused more anger to spill out once she is slightly pissed off.Yuri, one of the many victims of her anger outbursts, was dealing with her own problems, yet wanted to help Natsuki with hers. She knows that she deserves to be loved -- not her.Ps. Yuri's a seiner Natsuki 'n the others are JuniorsI do not own Doki Doki Literature Club, all rights belong to Team Salvato. The only thing I own is the words written in this fanfic.





	1. Dang

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuki was sick of it; everyone has a loving family but her, it makes her blood boiling hot with rage. 
> 
> Nevertheless, she tries to keep her anger to a minimum, -- she goes to the rates of being nice to others to gain approval and friendship -- even if it caused more anger to spill out once she is slightly pissed off.
> 
> Yuri, one of the many victims of her anger outbursts, was dealing with her own problems, yet wanted to help Natsuki with hers. She knows that she deserves to be loved -- not her.
> 
> Ps. Yuri's a seiner Natsuki 'n the others are Juniors 
> 
> I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club, all rights belong to Team Salvato. The only thing I own is the words written in this fanfic.

Natsuki was trying her hardest to hold back the floods of anger from spilling out of her mouth. She had been doing so well; not sneering, throwing rude remarks, or even yelling at someone, for a full week. She wanted to become a better person, or what she believes is a better person. Despite this, her classmates saw this as an opportunity to poke fun at her; taking advantage of her state of being and not getting a consequence. 

"So, Natsuki, I herd you like cute things. Does that mean Hiya Puppy is your spirit animal?" Apparently, everyone in the circle around her found it hilarious, so much that they started to hysterically laugh, right in front of her. The shorter girl bore a face of confusion, using her right hand to rub both of her temples while staring at her desk. Maybe she should have stayed the same way she was before, rude and brash, at least she wasn't teased relentlessly, but before this she figured being like this she'd get more friends and she would be happy like everyone else. Maybe she was wrong.

Natsuki slammed her fist down on the desk, startling everyone around her, sitting up she threatens, "Keep this up and you will never see the light of day, ever again." 

She glares, piercing holes through the kids in front of her who all have a look of horror on their faces, they all flee the seen in a record time. Sighing to herself, Natsuki grabs her backpack and swings it on her shoulders. She decides to walk around the school hallways instead of getting lunch, not like she'd be able to anyways.

A few minutes pass, Natsuki then realizes that she had walked to the side of the school meant for third years and found what she was looking for, when she was a freshmen -- the vending machines. Natsuki crouches down reaching into the change dispensers, as if she is one of those kids who search for those tokens in arcade games. Out of pure luck, she finds a couple of coins, just enough for her to buy strawberry milk -- it was cheaper than both  chocolate and regular milk, costing just a mere dollar. Bursting with glee, she grabs the milk and twists the cap to open it, she takes a sip, a small sip, relishing in the sweet savory taste of the artificial strawberry. The junior downs the rest of the milk, making sure that every last drop is gone before she throws it in the trash.  

She sighs contently, the strawberry milk was the best thing she tasted in a long time. She usually never gets to have something so sweet -- beats the stale bread she gets to eat occasionally, which she is always grateful to have, after all it is better than not getting any food at all.  She looks to her right and sees the bottom of a piece paper, stepping back until she reaches the wall on the other side she sees that it's a poster, a sickenly flamboyant one if she'd say so herself, next to the vending machine she had just bought from, it's for the Literature Club.

"That's weird, who'd make a club about something as boring as literature?" Natsuki softly mutters to herself. Underneath the title she sees, in bright pink font, "Meetings are after school!" her face brightens up.

"But, the meetings are after school, I guess I have to check it out. Plus, it's a club about literature so there's gotta be a very small amount of club members there so they might need another one." Natsuki is excited, she gets to stay at school longer and not at the hell hole that's called home.

"Well, Literature club, you just might get yourself a new member!" The junior declared proudly to herself, ripping the poster from off the wall and marching off to the second year side of school.


	2. Danngo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Yuri is here in here

Yuri wanted to feel complete. She hadn't felt that way since she was very young -- three or five she supposes -- and she wants to feel that way again. Her memory of this completeness has became very vague, she was a small child back then, and she grew older her memory gets more and more corrupted. This made it seem so great, so wonderful that she's almost entirely infatuated with it. 

She sighs quietly, the loud obnoxious high schoolers were causing lots of commotion in the cafeteria in spite of this she couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts, that clouded everywhere  in her head. The senior contemplates the pros and cons of getting up to take a walk around school. 

"But then everyone will watch me leave, never taking their eyes off me, judging my every step. They'll whisper between themselves, bad things about me. No one will ever want to friends with someone who can't do a simple task as this, that's most likely why I don't have any in the first place. Well, maybe I'll stay seated for a little while more."

She stayed until the bell rang. Now, the lavender haired student is disappointed in herself, thinking about how she couldn't do something so "simple" and beating herself up for it. She needs to find a place to belong. She wants to blame the way she is on her parents; who were neglectful of her once she got into the first grade, who never paid enough attention to her as a kid, who are never home, she can't even consider them as parents any more. Yuri hurries off to class, turning the corner to her next class. As she sits down in her seat the bell rings.

...

Yuri was thankful class was over, the teacher had just asked her to read aloud a passage in the textbook but she was saved by the bell. She took her time putting everything she took out away, grabbing her satchel with her right hand and placing it gently on her left shoulder.

She walks out the classroom cautiously then heads in the direction to her next class, she looks to her left to see a poster set at eye level. The poster uses bright colors in a nonsensical way, ignoring this flaw, she reads what it on it "LITERATURE CLUB!!! Meetings after school! We want YOU" there's a picture of a person pointing out of the page underneath these words. Yuri squints her eyes at the photo but continues to read "We write poems 'n stuff, we read, and tea...Meetings are in room 307" there seems to be words missing before the word tea but Yuri figures there's going to be tea.

"Hm, there's going to be tea? Well, I can't say no to a cup of tea, especially with a good book. Yuri, you know you have to go, nothing can go wrong with a cup of tea and shakingly good story. I guess I'll drop by, hopefully." 

Yuri quickly takes out a pad of paper and a pencil to write down the room number, then scurries off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow


	3. Banjo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. the chapter names have nothing to do with the chapter or anything with the story, just thought i should point that out...

Natsuki felt time fast forward during class. It could have been because she was actually looking forward for school to end, instead of sulking and hoping it’d go for extra hours.  Natsuki kept her happiness inside of herself, she didn't want to give someone an opportunity to make fun of her, like before. Unfortunately, her little outburst spread amongst the students in her class and they  left her alone out of fear, not even a single one of them said a simple hi, but she tried to not let that get to her.  She started up the “nice” act again, she was totally oblivious of the consequences of doing this.

 

She gripped the straps of her backpack, straightening her postre. She was going to make a good impression. She looks down at the flyer she  stole borrowed from the wall near the vending machine. There was one problem Natsuki overlooked; where is the clubroom or rather where is room 307? Natsuki purses her lips, taking a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes she thinks.

 

_ ‘Damn, how the fuck did I forget something this important... Ok, ok Natsuki everything is totally fine, just politely demand a nearby teacher directions to  wherever the fuck this classroom is.’  _

 

Natsuki slaps herself lightly, ‘ _ NO NO NO, ASK NOT FUCKING DEMAND, ugh I hope my teacher is still in her classroom.” _

 

Just as Natsuki reaches for the classroom door, she gets this voice in her head that seem to be giving her directions .

 

_ “Third floor, passed the vending machines, go down three doors on you left” _

 

Natsuki, without question, followed the instructions of the mysterious voice and, lo and behold, there it was room 307. She bursts open the door, slamming it till it reaches the wall, but not hard enough to break a hole. The two girls in the clubroom turn to look at the sudden burst of noise. Natsuki is still standing in a “proud” manner, chest puffed slightly out hands at her sides and looking straight at a tall brunette girl, who had her hair up in a ponytail, tied with a big white bow.

 

“Um hello, welcome to the Literature Club.” The girl's voice strong and firm, despite the actions that had just occurred.

 

Natsuki puts on a bright, innocent smile, it could fool just about anyone, especially her dad.  Remembering her “goal” she tried her best to sound kind and polite.

 

“Hello! I was actually wondering if I could join this, uh club,” Natsuki then realized that she still had the poster in her hand, so she crumpled it up quickly and discreetly threw it in the near by trash can.  The girl next to the brunette perks up, with an excitement written all over her face. 

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! You're here to join, didja hear that Monika? We're getting another club member!” The girls states enthusiastically.

 

“Yes, Sayori, I did. Anyhow, yes! We will gladly welcome you with open arms to the Literature club!” The girl --whose name was apparently Monika--, practically yelled  since she was on the opposite side of the room. Natsuki, feeling particularly frustrated for no apparent reason, takes a deep breath.

 

“OKAY! So, my name is Natsuki,” she clenches her fist, to wallow out her anger and forces a brighter smile.

 

“Oh right! My name is Sayori and this is Monika.” the girl gestures to the other girl who is standing next to her.  Monika’s head perks up.

 

“We have another member, who has just arrived, but she went home to retrieve her tea set.” Monika states.

 

“Tea? Why would you need tea, I mean there are better options than that.” Natsuki knitted her eyebrows together, then shakes her head.

 

“Whatever, doesn’t have to do anything with me.”  Monika and Sayori exchange looks at each other.

 

“You’re joining, right?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I am. But more importantly, what time is it?” voice slightly quivering, Natsuki blinks fast for a second, slumps slightly, then regains her composer, and audibly gulps.  

 

“It’s 5:14 pm?”   
  


_ ‘Ah shit…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this chapter was mainly just conversation...


	4. Vendedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow how long has it been 7 years thats good to know...

Natsuki said a quick farewell to the two girls, then dashed out as quick as her legs would allow (which wasn’t that fast). Running down the halls, being mindful of the obstacles like the one potted plant the school owns, an all black backpack with a keychain of what seems to be a stop sign, and some random girl wearing a orange sweater gasping for her glasses after she supposedly fell.  

Natsuki only had one thing on her mind, even after witnessing the prior things.

_ ‘I’ve gotta get home, before he notices’  _

… 

(oh right this happens before Natsuki comes along)

Yuri going to go, she gathering  up her courage to go to the club.  She already knows where the clubroom is, since it is right next to her math class.  She reaches for the door handle, her hands are shaking slightly, then she stops. 

_ “What if they don’t need any members at the moment,  no they definitely do, why else would there be a poster. But what if they already started,  what if-”  _ Yuri’s thoughts were cut off by a slam, that came in from the classroom. Yuri flinches.

“Moooooooooonika, why hasn’t anyone joined yet,” a joyful yet frustrated voice spoke from inside.

“Sayori! Don’t throw your bag down so harshly, your going to break… something.” Another voice spoke.

“Nothing important will, my phone is in my,” there’s a pause, “oh no.” 

“Sayori, what am I going to do with you.” 

Yuri starts slowly turns around walking away from the classroom door, binking furosioly, not sure if this was happening or not. The door bursts open, Yuri swiftly turns around, startled. There’s a girl with short hair and a red bow resting on the side of her head, her blazer isn’t buttoned up, and she looks exhausted as if she just ran across the planet and back. 

The girl gasps, her eyes growing wide. 

“Who are you and what business do you have with the magnificent Sayori.” She reaches behind her, pulling out a water gun. 

“Sayori? What’s going-- SAYORI STOP BRINGING THAT TO SCHOOL!” A much taller girl walks out yanking the water gun out from the other’s hand.

Yuri shifts her weight on to one side looking around everywhere, except at the two girls who are currently fighting over a water gun. The girls stop, they both register the girl who is standing in front of them. The taller girl throws the gun somewhere in the classroom and stands up.

“Uh-- H-hello, are you here to join our club?” The girl sounds hopeful. 

“Wait she’s here to join?”the other girl questions, the taller girl whispers something into her ear.

Yuri keeps her mouth shut, not sure whether to speak or not. 

“Excuse the previous events, hello, my name is Monkia and this is Sayori.” she gestures to the girl next to her. The other nods her head enthusiastically.

“My n-name is.” Yuri stops to take a short breath. “YuriandIwaswonderingifIcouldpossiblyjoinyourclubbutit’sokayifyoudon’tneedmeIshouldn’thavecamehereanyways.” Yuri rushes out, looking to the side with a slowly growing blush.

“Oh no, we really need you, our club isn’t even official  without two more members.” Monkia somehow caught every word Yuri said, yet Sayori stood there, dumbfounded. 

“Y-yeah!” Sayori exclaimed. 

“S-so um, I-- actually nevermind it’s not that important.” Yuri bites her lip.

“You’re wondering if we have any tea, and we do, just not a tea set so we can’t make any.” Sayori stated matter a factly and starts to go back into the classroom, with a smug smile, Monika follows in tow.  

“W-well I could bring one later, since I have an extra one at my h-house.” Yuri says from the doorway. Monika is muttering something under breath and Sayori is placing her water gun in her bag.

“Really? Thanks Yuri you're a lifesaver Monika was gonna have me buy one but then you came along, for that I am very thankful for your being.” Sayori runs over to Yuri and hugs her, then lets go after a few seconds.

“O-Okay I’ll be going now.” 

“Hold on! Let me get your phone number!” Sayori pleads on her knees.

“Alright, l-let me write it down.” Yuri pulls out the paper she put the room number on and writes down her phone number and drops it near Sayori.   
  


“I-I’ll be back in a bit.” Yuri walks away from the room.

_ ‘Well that went better than expected.’ _

Yuri walks down the stairs, pass this one girl that looks like she was just possessed by Satan himself. She picks up the speed to get home faster, she silently thanks whoever blessed her by having her house be extremely close to school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dang that doesn't even look like an end .. :7


	10. hm

Yuri arrived at her house and collapsed on the ground. Everything seemed so unbelievable, but she doesn’t care. That club might be what she was looking for.

… (oooo spooky dots)

Natsuki was running faster than a cheetah that found out he was a cheeto, or rather she felt like she was. She was going to be late; she knows that, but she hopes she can make it home before he notices. Her vision is getting blurry, her breathing heavier and more uneven. She should stop, she should walk there, but she’s not a fool, only fools would give up their grind. So she keeps running. 

She runs past the blue fire hydrant, she’s closer, pass the broken down SUV, almost there, by now oxygen is nonexistent for her. She knows that feeling, it’s familiar to her, but its effects never change. Natsuki stops, she at her house, her dad’s car is in the driveway.

_ ‘Fucking hell.’ _

Natsuki clutches her chest, pain shoot through her torso and branches throughout her petite body.

“DAMNIT! Why the fuck did I do that,” she takes a couple of deep breaths. “I have to be mindful of my bruises, it was a simple thing to understand, why can’t I get that through my skull, ah--.” Natsuki holds back her tears, she needs to stay calm. She moves closer to the front door, takes off her backpack, opens up a hidden pocket that’s inside the pocket for a drink, and grabs her keys, it’s now or never.

She grips the between her thumb and forefinger, her hand is visibly shaking, she attempts to stop it by holding her wrist with her opposite hand. It doesn’t work, but she could care less. In goes the key, she tries to turn it right, she keeps trying to turn it right, a minute has passed when she remembers that you’re supposed to turn it left. After a while of trying to convince herself that the lock is stupid for only turning wanting to turn left and not right, she slowly unlocks the door, without making it creak. She hears the television spewing out fake news on the McWonald’s Murder Mystery, her breath quickens. She retrieves her key and closes the door. She crouches down onto her knees, the stairs were only a few steps away, but so was the living room. Natsuki starts to crawl, her backpack sways to one side, she hears the T.V. get turned off, she crawls faster, loud footsteps are shaking the house, she crawls as fast as she can. She made it to the stairs. 

Her dad is there at the landing. 


	11. hm

Yuri arrived at her house and collapsed on the ground. Everything seemed so unbelievable, but she doesn’t care. That club might be what she was looking for.

… (oooo spooky dots)

Natsuki was running faster than a cheetah that found out he was a cheeto, or rather she felt like she was. She was going to be late; she knows that, but she hopes she can make it home before he notices. Her vision is getting blurry, her breathing heavier and more uneven. She should stop, she should walk there, but she’s not a fool, only fools would give up their grind. So she keeps running. 

She runs past the blue fire hydrant, she’s closer, pass the broken down SUV, almost there, by now oxygen is nonexistent for her. She knows that feeling, it’s familiar to her, but its effects never change. Natsuki stops, she at her house, her dad’s car is in the driveway.

_ ‘Fucking hell.’ _

Natsuki clutches her chest, pain shoot through her torso and branches throughout her petite body.

“DAMNIT! Why the fuck did I do that,” she takes a couple of deep breaths. “I have to be mindful of my bruises, it was a simple thing to understand, why can’t I get that through my skull, ah--.” Natsuki holds back her tears, she needs to stay calm. She moves closer to the front door, takes off her backpack, opens up a hidden pocket that’s inside the pocket for a drink, and grabs her keys, it’s now or never.

She grips the between her thumb and forefinger, her hand is visibly shaking, she attempts to stop it by holding her wrist with her opposite hand. It doesn’t work, but she could care less. In goes the key, she tries to turn it right, she keeps trying to turn it right, a minute has passed when she remembers that you’re supposed to turn it left. After a while of trying to convince herself that the lock is stupid for only turning wanting to turn left and not right, she slowly unlocks the door, without making it creak. She hears the television spewing out fake news on the McWonald’s Murder Mystery, her breath quickens. She retrieves her key and closes the door. She crouches down onto her knees, the stairs were only a few steps away, but so was the living room. Natsuki starts to crawl, her backpack sways to one side, she hears the T.V. get turned off, she crawls faster, loud footsteps are shaking the house, she crawls as fast as she can. She made it to the stairs. 

Her dad is there at the landing. 


	12. da

Yuri arrived at her house and collapsed on the ground. Everything seemed so unbelievable, but she doesn’t care. That club might be what she was looking for.

… (oooo spooky dots)

Natsuki was running faster than a cheetah that found out he was a cheeto, or rather she felt like she was. She was going to be late; she knows that, but she hopes she can make it home before he notices. Her vision is getting blurry, her breathing heavier and more uneven. She should stop, she should walk there, but she’s not a fool, only fools would give up their grind. So she keeps running. 

She runs past the blue fire hydrant, she’s closer, pass the broken down SUV, almost there, by now oxygen is nonexistent for her. She knows that feeling, it’s familiar to her, but its effects never change. Natsuki stops, she at her house, her dad’s car is in the driveway.

_ ‘Fucking hell.’ _

Natsuki clutches her chest, pain shoot through her torso and branches throughout her petite body.

“DAMNIT! Why the fuck did I do that,” she takes a couple of deep breaths. “I have to be mindful of my bruises, it was a simple thing to understand, why can’t I get that through my skull, ah--.” Natsuki holds back her tears, she needs to stay calm. She moves closer to the front door, takes off her backpack, opens up a hidden pocket that’s inside the pocket for a drink, and grabs her keys, it’s now or never.

She grips the between her thumb and forefinger, her hand is visibly shaking, she attempts to stop it by holding her wrist with her opposite hand. It doesn’t work, but she could care less. In goes the key, she tries to turn it right, she keeps trying to turn it right, a minute has passed when she remembers that you’re supposed to turn it left. After a while of trying to convince herself that the lock is stupid for only turning wanting to turn left and not right, she slowly unlocks the door, without making it creak. She hears the television spewing out fake news on the McWonald’s Murder Mystery, her breath quickens. She retrieves her key and closes the door. She crouches down onto her knees, the stairs were only a few steps away, but so was the living room. Natsuki starts to crawl, her backpack sways to one side, she hears the T.V. get turned off, she crawls faster, loud footsteps are shaking the house, she crawls as fast as she can. She made it to the stairs. 

Her dad is there at the landing. 


	13. da

Yuri arrived at her house and collapsed on the ground. Everything seemed so unbelievable, but she doesn’t care. That club might be what she was looking for.

… (oooo spooky dots)

Natsuki was running faster than a cheetah that found out he was a cheeto, or rather she felt like she was. She was going to be late; she knows that, but she hopes she can make it home before he notices. Her vision is getting blurry, her breathing heavier and more uneven. She should stop, she should walk there, but she’s not a fool, only fools would give up their grind. So she keeps running. 

She runs past the blue fire hydrant, she’s closer, pass the broken down SUV, almost there, by now oxygen is nonexistent for her. She knows that feeling, it’s familiar to her, but its effects never change. Natsuki stops, she at her house, her dad’s car is in the driveway.

_ ‘Fucking hell.’ _

Natsuki clutches her chest, pain shoot through her torso and branches throughout her petite body.

“DAMNIT! Why the fuck did I do that,” she takes a couple of deep breaths. “I have to be mindful of my bruises, it was a simple thing to understand, why can’t I get that through my skull, ah--.” Natsuki holds back her tears, she needs to stay calm. She moves closer to the front door, takes off her backpack, opens up a hidden pocket that’s inside the pocket for a drink, and grabs her keys, it’s now or never.

She grips the between her thumb and forefinger, her hand is visibly shaking, she attempts to stop it by holding her wrist with her opposite hand. It doesn’t work, but she could care less. In goes the key, she tries to turn it right, she keeps trying to turn it right, a minute has passed when she remembers that you’re supposed to turn it left. After a while of trying to convince herself that the lock is stupid for only turning wanting to turn left and not right, she slowly unlocks the door, without making it creak. She hears the television spewing out fake news on the McWonald’s Murder Mystery, her breath quickens. She retrieves her key and closes the door. She crouches down onto her knees, the stairs were only a few steps away, but so was the living room. Natsuki starts to crawl, her backpack sways to one side, she hears the T.V. get turned off, she crawls faster, loud footsteps are shaking the house, she crawls as fast as she can. She made it to the stairs. 

Her dad is there at the landing. 


End file.
